Memoirs of a Vice Foreig Minister
by Heero Adin Lowe Yuy
Summary: Relena begins to remember everything that has happened in her life. And it all starts with a diary she left behind. On hold right now.........future chapters to come. Sorry SerenityDeath.
1. Leaving

**Memoirs of a Vice Foreign Minister**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT WN GUNDAM WING!**

Relena sat in her empty office at the Preventers HQ. At the age of 25, the former Vice Foreign Minister, stared blankly out across the sky. She began to recollect her thoughts, her _memoirs_, so to speak. Every one of which, she treasured dearly in her heart. From the time her father died, to the time she and Heero were married to the birth of their first children, their twins Daniel and Crystal. With yet another Yuy on the way, Relena had no time to fuss over the world, and the stress from her job was taking its toll on her.

"Relena," said Heero, as he opened the door, "it's time to go."

"Alright." Said Relena. Placing her left hand over her stomach, and her right on her back, she slowly stood up from her seat and walked out of the office door. Leaving behind her memories, and the diary she kept it in.


	2. December 25, 2022

**Memoirs of a Vice Foreign Minister**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!**

_Recap:_

"_Relena," said Heero, as he opened the door, "it's time to go."_

"_Alright." Said Relena. Placing her left hand over her stomach and her right on her back, she slowly stood up from her seat and walked out of the office door. Leaving behind her memories, and the diary she kept it in._

_End Recap:_

After the Preventers HQ was no longer needed, Lady Une took it upon herself to make sure that everything in the HQ was taken from the building before it was demolished. Upon entering Relena's office, she found herself wandering over to the desk. She remembered how it was like to be in this office, and Relena's treasure trove of sweets that she kept in one of the drawers. But she did not encounter any sweets when she opened the drawer. She found a book, and judging by its cover, it was Relena's diary.

_**December 25, 2022 (A/N: I don't know if it is correct, I made it up):**_

**_Heero and the other Gundam Pilots showed up for Christmas today. I was hoping Heero would come; I have missed him so much. I just never thought how much I would miss him would distract me so much from my work. I told him I loved him today, he was a bit stunned, and I ran away from him thinking that I was going to be rejected. But I ended up having someone to love me in return._**

_Flashback to December 25, 2022:_

"_Heero…" Said Relena, as she approached Heero, "I just wanted to say something to you."_

"_Hnn…" Said Heero, as he faced Relena._

"_I love you, Heero." Said Relena. Not getting a response, Relena turned and ran away from the house, tears forming in her eyes as she ran. She ran all the way to the fountain in front of the Peacecraft mansion, collapsing on one of the benches surrounding it. Crying her heart out to the extent that she began to fall asleep. Strong arms enveloped her and began to carry her away. She fought against them, but found herself feeling safe and secure, and immediately knew who it was._

"_Heero…" She asked groggily._

"_I love you too, Relena." Said Heero, as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and carried her into the Peacecraft mansion away from the cold._

_End Flashback_

Une closed the book and sighed, a long drawn out sigh. How it was to have been so young and fall in love.

"Hey Une," said Duo as he poked his head through the door, "Everything fine in here?"

"Yes everything is fine." Said Une. Tucking the book under her arm, she walked out of the office and out of Preventers forever.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. December 31, 2022

**Memoirs of a Vice Foreign Minister**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!**

_Recap:_

"_Hey Une," said Duo as he poked his head through the door, "Everything fine in here?"_

"_Yes everything is fine." Said Une. Tucking the book under her arm, she walked out of the office and out of Preventers forever._

_End Recap:_

Back at the Peacecraft mansion, Lady Une watched the twins as Relena busied herself with the new triplets, Adin, Christopher, and Mark. Lady Une smiled, as she watched Relena ran around the nursery frantically making sure that all the boys were sound asleep before she closed the door. Smiling at Une, she crossed over to the living room and sat beside her. Lady Une handed the book to Relena, and explained where she found it.

"My diary!" Exclaimed Relena and hugged Une, "Where did you find it?"

"I found it in your office." Said Lady Une, "Your old office. It was in the drawer where you usually kept your 'treasure trove.'"

"Now I remember," said Relena, "it was the day that I left the Preventers."

"Yes." Said Lady Une, "I'll be leaving now."

As Lady Une walked out the door, Relena opened the book and flipped through the pages. She came to one particular entry.

_**December 31, 2022**_

**_It's only been 6 days and I miss Heero. As soon as the party ended he left on yet another mission. But I'll never forget his Christmas present to me. He admitted his feelings to me, and although he bought me something, I find his other gift to be far better than the other one. Almost midnight, while others are spending it partying, I'm stuck here._**

_Flashback_

_A knock sounded at the balcony windows, just as the grandfather clock chimed, midnight had arrived, and a new year came with it. Relena stood up from her desk, closed her diary and walked towards the balcony doors. She opened them and looked around her balcony. The shadows forming black holes of nothingness. A tiny glow emitted from the edge of the balcony. Relena cautiously walked to the railing and looked down. A ladder made out of gold hung from the balcony, and at the bottom a heart was formed with lit candles. Cautiously, Relena descended the ladder. From the top of the balcony, the heart looked small, but in reality…it was huge. As soon as she planted both feet on the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and led her to a table set for two._

"_Heero…" whispered Relena._

"_Hnn…." Asked Heero, placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_Thank you." Said Relena, as she leaned her head against his shoulder._

"_I love you, Relena." Heero said, this time without any hesitations, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes, Heero, I'll be your girlfriend." Said Relena._

_More determined this time, Heero captured Relena's lips with his, and kissed her. _

_End Flashback_

**_Heero did show up, and I feel so happy, I'm Heero Yuy's girlfriend. It is what Noin calls glowing with love._**

Relna closed the book just as Heero walked in. Seeing the book in her hands, Heero smiled.

"Is that your diary?" Asked Heero, as he sat beside Relena and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes." Said Relena, as she began to yawn.

"Finally found it?" Asked Heero as he began to pick her up.

"No." Said Relena, "Une did."

Smiling, Heero carried Relena to their bedroom. Passing by the nursery, he made a note to pay his sons and daughter a visit as soon as he made sure that Relena fell asleep.

"I'm glad you found it." Whispered Heero, as he set Relena down gently. Kissing her forehead, he turned the lights off and made his way to the nursery. All four of his sons were asleep. His little Crystal eyed him with curiosity as he looked in each crib. Seeing that Crystal was still awake, he laid her down and kissed her on her forehead before tucking her in. Closing the door behind him, the nursery became illuminated with swimming fishes. And to each small child their own dreams.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Life

**Memoirs of a Vice Foreign Minister**

**By: Heero Adin Lowe Yuy**

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Recap:_

"_Finally found it?" Asked Heero as he began to pick her up._

"_No." Said Relena, "Une did."_

_Smiling, Heero carried Relena to their bedroom. Passing by the nursery, he made a note to pay his sons and daughter a visit as soon as he made sure that Relena fell asleep._

"_I'm glad you found it." Whispered Heero, as he set Relena down gently. Kissing her forehead, he turned the lights off and made his way to the nursery. All four of his sons were asleep. His little Crystal eyed him with curiosity as he looked in each crib. Seeing that Crystal was still awake, he laid her down and kissed her on her forehead before tucking her in. Closing the door behind him, the nursery became illuminated with swimming fishes. And to each small child their own dreams._

_End Recap:_

The years passed slowly, and the diary that had once been only one book, grew to six. Capturing every moment in their lives, and their son and daughters. During those years, another war had broken out, and the Preventers HQ was reestablished, with Heero as the commanding officer of the entire building, and Relena to head the whole foundation. Adin, Christopher, and Mark all sixteen years old sat at the dining table polishing off the remnants of their breakfast. Their younger sister, Haylin, who was thirteen talked animatedly with her mother, Relena.

"So the teacher got really mad at Dennis," said Haylin, "He got double homework, and it's due by today."

"That's good to hear, dear." Said Relena, really not paying attention. She kept checking the phone intercom; both Crystal and Daniel were both in medical school studying to become a doctor. Suddenly, a loud beep could be heard, and both Crystal's face and Daniel's face filled the intercom screen.

"Hey mom," they said in unison, "hey guys."

"How's school?" Questioned Relena.

"Good so far," said Crystal, "but I feel burned."

"That's because you give in to easily." Replied Daniel.

"Whatever," said Crystal, "besides, there's a rumor going around that you have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Questioned Relena, with an arch of her brow to Daniel.

"What girlfriend?" Asked Daniel, blushing slightly.

"Oh you know," said Crystal casually, "Brunette, studying to become a nurse, goes by the name of Maria Barton?"

"Who's Maria Barton?" Asked Heero as he came through the door.

"Uncle Trowa's daughter." Said Crystal, "And Daniel's girlfriend."

"Oh gosh look at the time; I'm going to be late for class." Said Daniel, as his face disappeared from the screen.

"Looks like I'll go too." Said Crystal before her face disappeared from the screen.

"So Daniel has a girlfriend, huh?" Asked Heero as he gave Relena a kiss on the cheek.

"Apparently." Said Relena, "That's another entry in Daniel's memory book."

Heero just smiled and ate his breakfast. It was now 7:30 am. The triplets, Adin, Christoper, and Mark, as well as Haylin bid their parents goodbye and left for school. At 8:00 am, both Heero and Relena, hopped into their limo and made their way to the Preventers HQ. The first thing Relena did was to finish up last minute negotiations before retreating into her office for lunch. There, she sat down and opened a drawer where six books were found. She chose the green one with gold letters titling the book "Daniel." Opening it to the next page of the journal, she began to write.

_**October 23, 2047**_

_**It seems that my suspicions were right, Daniel indeed has a girlfriend. The lucky girl none other than Maria Barton, Trowa and Catherine's daughter. I'd like to meet Maria, but only time will tell.**_

'A short entry,' Concluded Relena. Smiling as she closed the book and replacing it in the drawer, she let out a sigh of relief and laughed softly. She began to daydream about the last years, before a beep sounded from the intercom.

'Back to work.' Relena sighed heavily and began speaking with the Ambassador of L2.

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note: Sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry guys, but this story is going to be on hold for awhile, I am recently in my last year in high school and have six weeks to pull up my grades, so………I'll write again soon. Until then……….. 


End file.
